The present invention relates to buoyant water-borne vessels, and more particularly to small inflatable boats.
Those concerned with the development of sea rescue systems have long recognized the need for a life boat which is highly compact when stored, easily deployed, and adequate to support the user above the water when deployed. One such boat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 745,736 filed Nov. 29, 1976, by John J. Horan, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,270 issued May 23, 1978 for an inflatable mini-boat which is only partially inflated for boarding case along the upper sides by a supply of compressed carbon dioxide gas for boarding ease. After boarding, the lower sides may be orally inflated by the user. Freeboard can be increased by bailing but this may be difficult in rough seas or hazardous particularly in shark-infested waters wherein the splashing attracts the predator. In addition, such a boat tends to open upon inflation in a V-shape to accept the user. As a result, the lower portion of the sides compress the user while the upper portion fits loosely. The position of the user also becomes uncomfortable and reduces boat stability.